


laugh until our ribs get tough

by unexpectedchair



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental breaking of veganism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Isaac-centric, Platonic Cuddling, Touch-Starved, Unfortunate Implications, as in implications of parental neglect/abuse, basically this is me wanting isaac to be happy but first he must Suffer, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedchair/pseuds/unexpectedchair
Summary: Late at night, left alone in his place of residence, Isaac is lonely. His friends have his back, however, swinging in to save the day with an impromptu sleepover, some marshmallows, and plenty of laughter.





	laugh until our ribs get tough

**Author's Note:**

> hi im ur host milas this is approx 3k words of isaac being sadical (sad radical) because though he may have Crippling Depression, he also has asshole friends, and thats gay culture
> 
> just....... take it from me

Isaac is lonely, and it’s suffocating him.

This is not a new thing, or even partial to this moment specifically. He’s been _lonely_ for a long time now, even surrounded by other people, as cliche as he knows it sounds. It’s like he’s always just out of reach from everyone, both mentally and physically. He craves to be surrounded by love, like so many others are. But, first and foremost, he really, really just wants at the very least a _hug_.

(He never voices this. He worries he’ll be made fun of for it.)

His bedroom is cold, matching outside; it’s past midnight, now the weekend, and he has nothing better to do but try and figure out what to do. He doesn’t want to sleep, and he really doesn't have a choice, kept up by thoughts and a heavy feeling that’s settled over him as of late.

His phone buzzes. He opens the club group chat with an almost inaudible sigh.

**> >>Isabel, 12:53 AM**: i drank so much sugary soda and nobody in my Home is awake except my granddad so who up click like!!!!!!!!!

He pulls a face, somewhere between fond annoyance and guilt. He gets ready to reply.

**> 12:53 AM:** like

Isabel’s reply is immediate, and Isaac is pulled into the distraction.

**> >>Isabel, 12:53 AM: **YOU

**> 12:54 AM:** me.

**> >>Isabel, 12:54 AM:** something wrong? we gays dont use proper punctuation unless sad

He snorts.

**> 12:54 AM:** no

**> 12:54 AM:** yes

**> 12:54 AM:** idk…

**> >>Isabel, 12:55 AM:** ok my dude. my bromie. my anime protagonist. I know you, ur usually only up this late if somethings bothering u. spill or ill summon Ed

**> 12:55 AM:** whatever. i dont care.

He immediately regrets sending the message.

**> >>Isabel, 12:55 AM:** woah dude. this sounds Bad, yall mind if i uuuuuuuh @Burger Man

Accepting his fate, Isaac sighs and flops backwards onto his bed.

**> >>Burger Man, 12:56 AM:** WHO SUMMONED ME

**> >>Burger Man, 12:56 AM:** ISAAC TELL US WHATS WRONG UNLESS YOU WANNA WAKE UP TO MR. SPENDER KNOWING ABOUT SHREK MEMES AND USING THEM OBSESSIVELY

**> 12:56 AM:** dear god okay

**> >>Magnet boy, 12:56 AM: **You guys woke me up

**> 12:57 AM:** Sorry.

**> 12:57 AM:** put your phone on silent, since you probs don’t wanna hear me venting, but I don’t wanna come to school in the morning to see Mr. Spender printing shrek memes.

**> >>Magnet boy, 12:57 AM:** nope im unable to sleep now because of that mental image. whats wrong

Isaac sinks into his bed and exhales through his nose, causing a small gust of wind to go through the room, rustling his curtains. He begins to type his thoughts, knowing he’ll probably delete it a few minutes after sending.

**> 1:00 AM:** idk i just feel… lonely. I dont have friends in my grade or anything cause everyone thinks im weird, i dont know how to talk people so its really just you guys, for now at least. my step dad leaves me home alone a lot like rn actually, so its not like i can talk to himn not that id even WANT to hes bad and after everything thats happened this week.. Idk!! I just feel bleurgh, if that makes sense. I dont wanna be left behind but whenever people do… i mean can you blame them im kinda a mess like… all the time. Especially with this week!!! MY own stupid pride kept me from apologizing for my shit for like!!!!!!! Ever., iVgbfdnsm,asmdnf anyways its fine ive gotten through rough patches like this b4 dont worry abt it. sorry for the swears im tired

There was no response. Isaac felt a sinking feeling in his gut. 

He feels his doubts being confirmed within the confines of his mind, and though he tries to brush it off as late night overthinking, he feels… off. Like his head is fog, thick and unnavigable. Tears fill his eyes, a terrible feeling; he hates being ignored, brushed off, pushed to the side, even though he feels it’s become a sort of normalcy. He takes several evened breaths, trying to calm himself.

After ten minutes, he goes to delete the text, but stops short as he hears a soft, but very noticeable _bonk_ on his window.

He opens the window and peers outside, confused. Three figures stand out in the cold, and though he can’t see their faces due to the dim street light, he has a pretty good idea of who it is, daring to be joyful. His phone vibrates again.

**> >>Burger Man,** 1:10 AM: its your uber driver am outside

He fires off a response, mind racing.

**> 1:10 AM:** GUYS WHAT THE HELL ITS ONE IN THE GODDAMN MORNING???

**> >>Isabel, 1:10** AM: stop texting and pack an overnight backpack were GOING TO MY HOUSE WHOOP

**> >>Isabel, 1:10 AM**: THATS NOT A REQUEST BTW ED WILL BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE IF UR NOT OUT IN TWENTY. Also dont worry about us being cold we’ll just get back into my grandad’s student’s car since she apparently WAS awake and speed demoned us here

**> >>Magnet boy, 1:11 AM:** speed demon is an underestimation i feel literally nauseous oh my god, also dont even start w the whole ‘you guys didnt have to’ cause i am not dragging your mopey butt around ghost hunting tomorrow when Mr. Splendid inevitably drags us SOMEWHERE where we all nearly die

Isaac begins to laugh, shoulders shaking. He wipes the tears out of his eyes with his sleeve, then begins to throw stuff into his backpack as items come to mind.

He’s out the door in just under ten minutes, barely remembering to close his window. He approaches the car, clutching his backpack tight.

Isabel throws the door open, narrowly missing Isaac, then pokes her head out. “Sup, nerd! Get in!”

“We’re gonna marathon Disney!” Ed hollers from the shotgun seat.

“Yay,” Max says, tone laced with faux annoyance, his dry voice only betrayed by how he’s smiling.

Isaac climbs in, and distantly wonders if they can see how his eyes are red from crying earlier; he wipes his face for good measure. “Unless we watch _Moana_ , I’m leaving.”

“Dude,” Isabel throws her hands up, “Of course we’re watching _Moana_. And we’re also gonna watch _Big Hero Six_ , courtesy of Max.”

Max gives a tired shrug, then turns towards the unknown woman driving. “Please drive slowly. I would like to not die.”

Isaac smiles, hearing the car start. He turns to gaze out the window.

The drive starts out silent, until halfway through when Isabel leans over to Isaac and whispers in his ear.

“You okay?”

He jumps slightly, then nods. “Better,” he replies, just as quiet. “Are you?” He asks, after a minute.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Isaac sinks low into his seat. “You know… the whole thing with Hijack… me yelling at you in the hallway… and all that… before and uh, also after…” he trails off.

“You guys are terrible at whispering,” Max mutters. Isabel smacks him on the arm.

“It’s water under the bridge, as far as I’m concerned,” Isabel mumbles, “That was days ago. We talked it out. It’s fine.”

“... If you say so,” Isaac says, trailing off. He thinks again of what he told his spirit, while following Garcia, but steers clear of that train of thought, refusing to relive the sequence of that day’s events again.

“I do say so, ya sea cucumber.”

“Did someone say sea cucumber?” Ed interjects. “Also, Diana, pass me the aux cord.”

The driver hands Ed the cord. Ed grins.

Isaac feels a wave of dread pass over the back seat, skin crawling.

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop,” Max says, sitting up straight.

Isaac points to Max. “I agree with him. _Do not.”_

__

__

__Ed just laughs, and presses play on a playlist.

Fifteen minutes pass, and as they pull up to the Guerra house, Isaac can’t remember the last time he laughed so hard.

“I regret having ears,” Max complains as he gets out of the car.

Isabel slides out after him, kicking Max in the back of the knee as she does so. “Shut up, you loved it.”

Isaac bursts out into laughter again. He thinks he sees Ed give Isabel a thumbs up, but as he walks through the oddly wide front doors of Isabel’s home, he’s suddenly too warm to care.

“Jesus. I just realized how cold it is outside,” he comments offhandedly, looking around. He’s been here before; but it had been awhile since he’d actually been inside. (Isaac quickly steers himself away from that train of thought; _water under the bridge, water under the bridge._ )

“What, just now?” Max raises an eyebrow, taking off his cap. “You were inside your house before. Didn’t you feel Frozone’s revenge when you first stepped outside?”

Ed bursts into laughter.

Isaac crosses his arms. “It was cold in my house. I guess I didn’t really notice.”

Ed stops laughing abruptly. For an awkward moment, Isaac is forced to shift under everyone’s gaze as they give him concerned looks.

“Hey!” Isabel interjects, clapping her hands together and Isaac is silently grateful. “Let’s make hot chocolate. We got marshmallows!”

“I stole them from the convenience store,” Ed deadpans, throwing his hoodie onto the floor.

“You _what_?” Max exclaims, before promptly being dragged by the shirt to the kitchen.

Isaac bursts into laughter again, then follows close behind. As he continues down the hall, he takes the time to examine his surroundings.

The house is large, extremely warm, and almost entirely made of wood. Isaac’s thoughts momentarily trail into wondering if it’s a fire hazard, before he considers that the dojo and surrounding living quarters are most likely fire-proofed with, say, some form of spirit power. Isaac wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case; he knows the residents are all spectrals, so with that connection in mind, he finds himself more at ease, if only for a few seconds.

The thought that everyone currently residing in the building is a spectral leads to darker, bitter thoughts; _Does everyone here know to keep secrets from me? More importantly, does everyone here know what I’ve done?_ He bites his lip at the second thought, any trace of anger over being constantly left in the dark cooling rapidly into something significantly worse: _guilt_ , _sadness_. It weighs on him like earlier in the night, and he wonders if he’ll ever be able to move past this.

But his mind does not cease in that moment. He realizes with a pang of jealousy and longing that, even though there are some _serious_ problems between the residents (as Isabel had confided to him when they had talked it out), this place is more of an actual _home_ than any house he’s ever lived in. He thinks of his step father, of his cold bedroom, and Isaac feels every negative emotion he’s tried to repress threaten to spill out.

He needs to talk about this to someone, anyone. He refuses to hurt more people the way he has before.

So lost in thought, Isaac nearly bumps straight into Ed as the group finally reaches the kitchen.

“Where did I put the cocoa powder?” Isabel exclaims, as she stands atop the granite counter of the kitchen, digging through a cupboards highest shelf.

“Uh…” Ed looks around, brow furrowed in concentration, “Try the one next to you?” 

Isabel shuffles over slightly. It looks ridiculous, like a sideways crabwalk. Isaac snorts.

“Found it!” She exclaims, pulls it out, then slips backwards, giving a small yell.

Isaac’s reaction time is quick. He kicks a strong gust of air, and though it knocks over a few containers on the back of the countertop, it suspends Isabel for a second. When it fades, she falls only half a foot onto the ground with a small “Oof!”

Max slow claps. “Impressive, airbender.”

“Is Isaac the avatar because he can make rain, too?” Ed questions as he helps Isabel up.

“Thanks Isaac!” Isabel says, grinning, “Oh crap, the salt container was open.”

“I can’t be the avatar,” Isaac says, “I have no effect on the earth. I’m like an… almost avatar.”

“A ‘you tried’ avatar,” Max says, “Gold star for effort.”

“Shut up, Max,” Isaac mumbles, though it’s in jest.

Max just grins, then goes to help Isabel get the salt off the counter.

“While those two are taking the fun out of late-night baking, meaning making a mess, let’s… grab stuff for hot chocolate?” Ed suggests, now next to Isaac.

Isaac nods. “Where do you keep the vanilla extract?”

“Before you do the fancy stuff, maybe, I don’t know… mugs and milk?” Isabel says, sarcasm lacing her tone.

“You use milk?” Max asks.

Isaac stares at him. “Are you one of those heathens who uses a water base?”

“Uh, yeah.”

He pulls a face, disgust wrinkling his features. Face still frozen in that expression, Isaac begins to shake his head in shame.

“Dude,” Ed says, “Why do you hate yourself?”

Isabel nods in agreement with the sentiment.

“It’s just water. It’s not a big deal,” Max protests.

“Are you kidding?” Isaac raises an eyebrow, craning his head forward, as Ed hands him a carton of milk, “It’s a _completely_ different flavor.”

“Is it, though?”

“Yes!” Isabel, Ed, and Isaac exclaim in unison.

“You’re allowed to be wrong. Water base is obviously superior.”

“Water base is straight culture,” Isaac says.

“Hand me the milk,” Max grumbles. “Wait, Isaac. Do you use milk?”

“I do,” Isaac replies, confused.

“But you’re a vegan, aren’t you?”

“... Oh, _shit_.”

The room bursts into laughter. Isaac buries his face in his hands. 

“Are there vegan laws at,” Ed checks his phone’s clock, “Two fifteen in the morning?”

Isaac blinks. “You know what? The vegan cops can’t catch me. I _refuse_ to use water.”

“Oh my god. Vegan cops,” Isabel wheezes, “Can I make that the new group chat name?”

“Please,” Max says through laughter, “Immortalize this.”

“Mr. Spender is gonna be so confused,” Ed comments, closing the fridge, a signature grin on his face.

Isaac feels his stomach drop. “Spender is in the group chat?”

Isabel’s smile fades. “Don’t worry about your message. I deleted that section of the conversation on the ride here.”

“Oh,” Isaac breathes out, feeling dread leave him in a rush, “Oh, good.”

It’s awkwardly silent for a moment.

“Wait, do we wanna microwave or boil the milk in a pot?” Ed asks.

Max blinks. “Oh, right. Uh…”

“Do we really trust ourselves with a stove?” Isaac questions.

“No.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I’m tired and this house is like, ninety percent wood. Microwave.”

After a minute of shuffling to get more stuff, Isabel clinks four mugs together. Oddly enough, Isaac notices, they appear to be color coded. There’s a blue mug, a red mug, a black mug, and a green mug. He takes the blue.

They pour the milk into their mugs, then put them into the microwave.

“Marshmallows, cinnamon, vanilla extract…” Isaac mutters, pointing to each item as he looks at the assortment of items, “Do we have any peppermint?”

“No,” Isabel says.

“That sucks. That sucks, Isabel. Have you ever had candy cane hot cocoa?”

“Also no. But that sounds amazing.”

“I am not running to the corner store to steal from Max’s family,” Ed says, crossing his arms, “It’s cold.”

“Ed, seriously, theft is kind of a problem for the corner store, actually-” Max begins, running a hand down his face.

“Shhhhh,” Ed puts a finger in front of Max’s mouth, “Shhhhh. I said nothing.”

“Do you hear him?” Max says, expression annoyed, looking to Isaac and Isabel.

Isabel pretends to be busy. Isaac does the same.

“I hate all of you,” Max grumbles.

“And you call me emo,” Isaac points out, turning back to Max with a sly grin.

“It’s your turn to shut up, Isaac.”

He laughs. The microwave beeps.

They take out their mugs, Ed nearly dropping his because Isabel poked him in the ribs, and begin to mix various things into their cocoa. By the time it’s over and done with, and with a lot of arguing and throwing of things, they have efficiently made a mess of themselves.

There’s vanilla extract all over the counter, and Isaac realizes that there is marshmallow in his hair. Ed’s glasses are clouded by cinnamon powder, and Isabel’s shirt is no doubt ruined, or at the very least now delicious, by how much chocolate mix is on the front. Max’s shirt sleeve is drenched with milk.

Isaac bursts into laughter at the sight. Everyone else follows him, the sounds of late night joy filling the house.

They take their mugs upstairs after they clean up the mess (Isaac almost thinks they made it worse by trying to use their powers to get it done faster, but oh well) and gather in Isabel’s room. Max and Isaac lay out sleeping bags as Ed drags his personal nest of blankets and pillows from his room to Isabel’s. Once they’re set up, Isabel turns on the TV and begins to look through the DVDs.

“ _Moana_ first?” She asks everyone, though she mainly looks at Isaac. Isaac takes that as a sign to nod furiously, and with no complaints, Isabel puts the DVD in.

Once the movie gets through the first two songs, they’ve efficiently become entangled with one another, with only mild complaint from Max. Isaac sighs softly.

“You alright?” Ed asks after a few minutes, poking Isaac in the side. He only flinches a little bit.

“Fine. Just… not used to this.” He shifts slightly, trying to adjust to the foreign sensation of affection.

“Do you need space?” Isabel says, beginning to roll away, as the first musical number begins.

“No!” Isaac exclaims, then quiets down. “No, It’s… fine. It’s fine.”

“... Dude.” Max says, giving him a look out of the corner of his eye. “Are you touch starved or something?”

“Touch starved?” Isaac is confused, having never heard the term before.

“Ed, take it away,” Isabel prompts.

“Humans are like, supposed to be social creatures, right?” Ed begins, being sure not to be too loud so they can hear the song, “We should be like. All close and stuff, because hugs are awesome, and yeah. But we’re not. And some people are like… more than others? Cause you know, different home lives and stuff.”

He did know. He knew very well. He nodded for Ed to continue.

“So when you’re touch starved, you’re unused to that sort of affection. Get where I’m going with it?”

“... I think I’m touch starved. Maybe… that’s why I was feeling lonely earlier?” Isaac is quiet.

“Well, we’ve got you,” Isabel says, slinging an arm awkwardly around Isaac.

“... Even after everything?”

“For the last time, yes.” Max stresses, poking the side of Isaac’s face. “Even after everything.”

“Alright, but tell me if-”

“We got it,” Max cuts him off, “If you ever slip up or do something we’re uncomfortable with, we will tell you outright.”

“Thank you,” Isaac whispers after a moment, “That means a lot.”

“Yeah, yeah, sentimental junk,” Max says, rolling his eyes, though he’s smiling. “... Okay, but seriously. Next time you’re feeling down just say it. We have each other’s backs.”

Isaac nods, then begins to relax more and more.

The movie continues, and now everyone is fully engrossed in it; Isaac feels himself beginning to drift off, but he shakes himself awake.

“If you’re tired, sleep,” Isabel mumbles.

“No,” Isaac says, though it’s slightly slurred by a yawn, “I wanna see if Lin Manuel Miranda’s sweet, sweet voice returns.”

Ed snorts. “Big mood.”

“Ed, you’ve been saying big mood for the past like, two days,” Isabel whines, and it’s become increasingly apparent that she’s just as tired as everyone else, “Say somethin’ else.”

“Enlarged emotion.”

“ _No_.”

Isaac laughs quietly. “... You guys are my best friends,” he mumbles after a moment.

“And you’re ours,” Isabel replies, and Ed and Max grunt in agreement.

As Isaac drifts to sleep, he feels any dregs of loneliness fade into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work for this fandom and its... Isaac Big Sad
> 
> are we really surprised. are we really
> 
> I have a parental garcia work in the works so stay tuned maybe!


End file.
